Stranded: Part 2 of Butterfly Kisses
by DameoftheNight
Summary: This is the sequal to "Butterfly Kisses", A lot has happened, just read and review!!


Stranded: Part 2 of Butterfly Kisses  
by: puchiko_charat@japoness.com   
  
  
A/N: *giggles* Hihihi everyone!! ^^; I've got a lot of sequals to make... @.@ oh boy, I'm going to be typing stories til I'm 81!!! Well that wouldn't be so bad for the public cuz they would get a whole lot of stories out of me!! Lol well anyways I started writing this after I had read one of the Harry Potter stories, it's called Crushed with a lot of symbols (which I have no idea how to do) and it's by one of my favorite authors, Pigwidgeon... *wavies to pig* halo!!! ^_^ *realizes that pigwidgeon doesn't even know who she is* well anyways, some of the things in this fic are inspired by her fic and her marvelous potion (pixy-coke!! I love you!!! Lol) Btw, pig if you're reading this that stuff really works.. no kidding.. @.@ gave me a tummy ache but I was bouncing around for hours! *realizes that you guys wanted to hear about the fic and not about pixy coke or her hyper attacks* So ummm, this is after Tai and Sora are going out for a while... like a couple months... okay 7 to be exact... Btw it's kinda been off and on, It's kinda linked to my other fic "Echoes of Angels" so that one is kinda like the first time their relationship has been turned off... DON'T WORRY I'm working on that one!! Well anyways, On with the Fic!!! ^-^!! OH and also, Tai is going out with Mimi now!!! *ducks stuff being chucked at her by Mimato and Taiora fans* O.O;;;;  
Also I also recomend you guys reading her fanfics, they are my personal favies!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day, just a few days after Christmas. Sora and the bunch had gone on a skiing vacation in the mountains and it was just so beautiful.  
It had been about a couple months since they had been "just friends" and everything for her was going downhill. People were making rumours about her and things that had happened while they were going out. Tai had also lost trust in her, his best friend for so long, she felt the sky was falling on her and there was nothing she could do about it. Matt, who had a vicious crush on her, was telling Tai things, in order to prevent them from going out again. But she preffered to think of this as just "taking a break". It didn't really hurt her, she had been kinda detatched from him a while back, since they couldn't see each other as much, But that didn't ever make her stop loving him.   
  
Inside the small cabin there was Kari, Matt, Joe, Mimi, (Duh....) Izzy, and TK.  
On the radio the weatherman was saying that there was going to be a huge blizzard and it would be very dangerous to go anywhere, driving or otherwise. Everyone but Kari ignored it.   
"Hmmm," thought Kari. "I wonder how I could take advantage of this situation."  
(anyways, in about 3 hours the blizzard should start, and my plot will thicken *keeps pouring "flour" into her "plot"* Might need more sugar..........)  
~*~*~*~2 and a half hours later~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi and Joe and TK were gone, leaving Kari, Matt, Izzy, Tai and Sora. All of a sudden the radio blared, saying that the blizzard warning was in effect and for no one to leave their houses for any reason, and that it was going to last into and through the night. (heehee I'm soooo evil!!) Almost immediately after that all the power went out. Meaning that there would be no heat. (I deserve the "Most Evil Person Of The Year" award.. XD)  
Immediately Kari took the sofa and there was only one other bed, which was a bunk bed, which meant that Sora would have to bunk with one of the boys. Kari grinned wider than ever. Kari was also one of Sora's best friends.   
  
"So, Sora," Kari grinned. "Pick you're bunkmate."  
  
Sora squirmed, she knew who she wanted to bunk with but she couldn't say it. All of a sudden Sora got an idea.   
"I'll pick a number between one and ten," Kari's grin faded a little bit.  
Sora thought for a minute. "Okay, I got my number,"   
"7," Tai said.  
  
"5," said Matt.  
  
"Hmmm, according to my calculations, the number that Sora picked was 4," Izzy said.  
  
Suddenly Sora's hopes failed. Matt had gotten it.   
  
Kari's grin disappeared. She had hoped that Sora would bunk with Tai, knowing how Sora felt about him. Sora looked down and mumbled. "You got it Matt, I'm bunking with you." Matt came up to Sora and put an arm around her shoulders. "Heya bunkie!" In an overly cheerful tone, too. Well soon the minutes turned into hours and everyone started to get tired as it started to get close 11pm. Sora was sitting on the couch with Kari and talking, Tai and Matt were in an argument and Izzy was typing something constantly on his laptop. Kari checked her watch and grinned. "Well, it's eleven, time for bed!" Tai groaned and mumbled, "Aw, do I have to?" Kari nodded and point toward the bunks as Tai trudged toward the bunks and mumbled, "Yes mother," and climbed up. "C'mon Izzy get off the computer," Tai called over to Izzy. Izzy muttered something and made his way up. "Move over Tai," Izzy said.   
  
Sora climbed into the bottom bunk with Matt and pulled the covers up over her and mumbled, "Night," Matt leaned over and kissed her and whispered, "Goodnight." Sora's eyes widened and she blushed brightly, both for embaressment and anger. "And what was that all about, Yamato Ishida?!" Matt looked at her strangely. "Just a kiss, forget it." "Well, consider it forgotten!" Sora turned over angrily and closed her eyes trying to sleep. In a few hours she could feel Matt's arm come around her, and she quickly pushed it off and tried to sleep. An hour later she could feel his arm on her again. She groaned, "Geez, can't he just keep his arms hands and everything else to himself?! I'm never going to get sleep like this!" She uncovered herself and crawled out of bed. She climbed up to the top bunk. Izzy was almost falling out, so she took him into her arms and set him down on the floor gently (and now everyone aw's!) and gave him a blanket and covered him so he wouldn't be cold. (and we all melt into putty) She crawled into the bunk and took as much blanket as she could, but she was still freezing cold. She looked over at Tai. 'No way, not happening,' she thought. But if she didn't cuddle up to him to get warm she would freeze to death. And he couldn't be very warm either considering he wasn't wearing a whole lot of winter clothes (not many clothes at all, btw.. *snicker snicker*)   
  
As she scooted over towards him, she was thinking to herself that no she wasn't doing this because she loved him, and because this was the only boy that she ever really really loved. No, this was so she wouldn't die of pneumonia (if I spelt that right, only lord knows). No, not because her body literally ached when he wasn't near. No no, not because she nearly died of jealousy when he babbled on and on about how much he loved Mimi. No, this was so she could be warm, she convinced herself. But she knew she was lying to herself. He just looked so cute lying there, his goggles almost falling off of his head, his mouth hanging open. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder, her legs tucked underneath her.  
  
Next morning Kari woke up and looked around. She grinned when she realized her roommates weren't in the same order they were in the previous night. Matt was still on the bottom bunk, but he was alone. Izzy was on the floor, a puddle of drool around his head. Yech. Kari felt her grin widen as she looked up at the top bunk, and there was Sora, snuggled up with Tai, her right arm was around his neck, her left hand on his chest, her head snuggled warmly in the nape of his neck. Tai had his fingers tangled in her hair, and his arm around his and her body, pulling her closer to him. "Good Greif, what happened? What did I miss?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Now the disclaimer, how'd you guess??!?!? You guys are just too smart for me.. Well nothing in here I own, I hardly even own the plot line! Well anyways R/R please! The first Butterfly Kisses one was so successful I want this one to be just as good! All flames will be used for roasting weenies.. u.u *gets out a pack of ballpark franks* I better be ready! --.--()  
Oh and also, I have a humor fic coming out in a little bit, tell me if I should post it or not. I need like, so much advice.. Oiy...... ......................... 


End file.
